


Teach Me Surrender

by scatterthestars



Series: Teach Me [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Minor Angst, Student Kurt, Teacher Blaine, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatterthestars/pseuds/scatterthestars
Summary: After being together for a few months, Kurt is ready to take his relationship to the next level with Blaine.  And he's ready to start their BDSM relationship.  But Blaine has other ideas.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Teach Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692400
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Teach Me Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Teach Me verse that I'm writing. This takes place before Teach Me Control.

The seat is hard under his ass. The sanded, glossed wood is old and smooth. Graffiti from past students is drawn all over the seat. Names and pictures. Signs of rebellion. It always makes Kurt smile to think of Jenny Andrews or Marvin Silver—or any of the numerous names written on the seat—thinking they were brave or rebellious by writing their name in permanent ink on school property. But he has to give them points. Where students before and after added to the graffiti, some he's seen in person, he's never partaken in it himself. He's never been one to go against the rules. To do what would be considered wrong, and could earn him a punishment.

Which is why breaking a rule as big as dating one of his teachers is incredibly surprising to him. Never has he done anything like this. He's always been the good kid. The guy to set the example of following the rules. 

This isn't some rebellion he's going through. A sudden realization that he's tired of always being good. That he wants to experience something on the wild side. This is something he's doing because he wants it so much. He's wanted Blaine, and what they share, from the moment he first saw him two years ago. If that means breaking some rules, then so be it. Sometimes breaking rules can be worth it.

He grabs a baby carrot from his plastic bag and dunks it in his small container of ranch. The crunch and snap of the carrot drowned out by the audiobook he's listening to.

The barest of brushes of fingers across the back of his neck startles him. He's tense for a heartbeat before relaxing when Blaine takes the empty seat to his left. A smile spreads across his face as he takes in his boyfriend. The word brings a flush to his face. Along with a fresh wave of embarrassment at how he acted a few weeks before when asking Blaine what they were.

There was uncertainty and worry from him that this thing between them was just a fling—something fun—for Blaine. That he wasn't as serious about it as him.

The memory of the moment makes the flush deepen.

_ "Are we boyfriends?" The question falls from his lips without thought. He immediately wishes he could take it back; could rewind ten seconds to stop himself from asking that out loud. It had been bouncing around in his head for days. Like an itch he couldn't ignore. But it's worried him for days. The fear that Blaine isn't on the same page as him. _

_ Now that the words are out, though, he's terrified of what the answer could be. He's scared and angry with himself for not appreciating what he has. _

_ He pops up off the couch and heads for Blaine's kitchen. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that." _

_ This night was going so well, and he had to go and ruin it. He was happy, and now he feels stupid and ridiculous. _

_ "Kurt." Blaine grabs his shoulders and turns him to face him. "Why are you running off?" _

_ Kurt looks away from Blaine; down at his shoes. In a soft voice, he says, "Because I screwed this up. You never said this was a relationship. And I-" _

_ Lips crash to his after Blaine tips his head up. The kiss knocks the air out of his lungs. He drapes his arms over Blaine's shoulders and melts against him. No longer cares about the answer to his question. Because as long as he has this in some form, it's worth it. _

_ "Yes, Kurt," Blaine breathlessly pants a moment later, "we're boyfriends. You're mine and I'm yours." _

_ His heart jumps at the declaration. A relieved, happy smile spreads across his face. When he speaks, it's in a soft, thrilled voice. "Okay." _

The way Blaine kissed him afterwards until he was panting and hard, and then lifted him up onto the counter and rutted against him until they both came in a cry of pleasure has arousal igniting inside him at the wonderful memory.

He pauses the book and pulls the ear buds out. "Hi."

"Hi." Blaine's eyes dart to his lips, lingering for a moment, before lifting back up. "What are you listening to?"

Kurt looks to his phone real quick before looking back at Blaine. "Atonement by Ian McEwan."

"Great book."

"It is."

"What are you doing in the library?"

"Having lunch."

"I know. But why?"

Kurt looks away, not wanting Blaine to see the shame and fear in his expression.

"Kurt," Blaine grabs his chin and turns his head to him; his touch sending a shiver through Kurt, "tell me."

The request is asked in a soft, demanding tone. It sends a minute tremble through Kurt. Has him eager to do as Blaine asks. To please him. Make Blaine proud of him.

"Dean Poole makes lunch in the cafeteria difficult."

Blaine's eyes harden the slightest with anger. "How?"

Once again, Kurt can't refuse Blaine what he wants from him.

"He makes fun of me. Calls me names for everyone to hear. Sometimes he knocks the food out of my hands."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that." Blaine looks like he's fighting the urge to pull him close and comfort him. And like he's resisting from finding Dean Poole and giving him a piece of his mind.

"It's fine." Kurt does his best to play off the situation. To act nonchalant to the whole thing. "I've learned to deal with it." And he has. After years of dealing with Dean and his cronies, he knows exactly what to do to avoid Dean. Which is why he's in the library eating his lunch.

"You shouldn't have to deal with it." Blaine strokes a thumb along his jaw and drops his hand before they're caught. "Why haven't you told someone before?"

"I did. They just said to stay away from Dean. Like that would solve the problem."

"Those assholes," Blaine mutters under his breath. He clenches a hand into a fist while sitting back. "Schools should care more."

It touches Kurt to know how much Blaine cares about not just him but all of his students. He's seen him encourage students. Stay after to offer help with whatever they need. Take time to actually listen to their problems and try to do something about helping them. To see and experience that is one of the reasons he fell for him in the first place.

"I'll be okay, Blaine. I know how to avoid him."

"I wish I could do more." Blaine uncle chews his fist and rests his hand on Kurt's knee. "I wish I could protect you in some way."

Kurt covers Blaine's hand. Gives it a slight squeeze. "I know what you're thinking."

"You do?"

"Yes."

Blaine turns his hand palm-side up so they are holding hands. "What am I thinking?"

"You can't watch over me twenty-four seven. Things you can't control will happen."

"But I can help to try and prevent them."

"You can. But I can't go through life without having to deal with problems. I won't be able to grow and become stronger because of them."

A look of pride overtakes Blaine's eyes as he gazes at Kurt. "You're amazing."

A blush tinges Kurt's cheeks. He looks away at the compliment. Still not used to being complimented in such a way that isn't from his dad. The words of praise and wonder still manage to make his heart jump; something he doesn't expect to go away any time soon.

"Thank you."

The sound of footfalls that grow louder the closer they get has them pulling apart. Kurt grabs for one of his baby carrots to have something to do with his hands while Blaine turns toward the table in his seat.

Ms. Chalmers, the middle-aged, red-haired librarian, walks around the bookshelf they sit beside. "Oh. Hello, Mr. Anderson."

Blaine offers Ms. Chalmers a warm smile. Acts as if he wasn't just doing something considered wrong by many. "Hello, Ms. Chalmers."

"Hi, Kurt. Are you okay?"

Kurt nods his head. "Thank you for letting me eat lunch in here."

Ms. Chalmers smiles. "No problem. You can eat in here anytime, sweetie. I trust you to keep quiet and clean up your mess."

"I will. Thank you."

"I'll leave you two. Don't want to stay away from the front counter for too long."

He turns his attention back to Blaine when Ms. Chalmers walks away. Once again struck by how handsome he is. And that he's all his. Not even in his wild dreams did he ever see this being his reality. And he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Because he has what he wanted most in the world.

"Do you want a carrot?" He holds out the bag to Blaine.

Blaine reaches inside for a carrot. "Thank you." He dunks it in the ranch when Kurt pushes over the container. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Are you busy Friday night?"

A warmth blooms in Kurt's chest at the possibility of what Blaine may ask. "No."

Blaine rests a hand on Kurt's thigh under the table. Gives it a soft squeeze. "Would you like to have dinner at my place?"

A bright smile spreads across Kurt's face. "I would love to."

Blaine returns his smile. "Great. I'll see you at six on Friday."

"Okay."

Kurt quietly sighs into the quick kiss Blaine gives him before he stands and leaves. The tingle of his lips is a wonderful reminder of that kiss for the rest of lunch.

"Remember you have that checkup next week," his dad reminds him a couple of nights later while they're in the kitchen making dinner.

"I know." Kurt dices a tomato; tries not to put too much thought into the appointment. He doesn't want the unknown to worry him. That'll only drag him down and make him sick with fear. But that doesn't stop the trickles of it from seeping into his thoughts and feelings. Tears brim in his eyes over the terror of what he could learn next week.

Every year he dreads the annual follow up visit he has to do to make sure the cancer he beat hasn't returned. The fear of the unknown terrifies him. The possibility that he could be sick again is scary.

"Hey, kiddo," his dad touches his arm, "it'll be okay. You're fine."

Kurt stills his hand. Looks up at his dad. "You don't know that." A tear escapes and slides down his face. "What if... What if..."

He suddenly finds himself pulled into one of his dad's warm, tight embraces. His dad holds him as if he fears he might slip away from him.

"Don't do this to yourself, Kurt. It's not healthy. If you think of the what if's, you'll only make yourself sick."

It wouldn't be the first time he did that. The first time he had a follow up appointment after getting cleared of cancer, he made himself so nervous he gave himself ulcers.

"I know. I just... I can't help but to worry."

His dad pulls him into another hug.

"I hate this."

"Me too, kiddo. Me too."

After losing his mom, Kurt hates that he's putting his dad through this again. It's unfair how the universe works. The last person who needed to deal with this again so soon after losing his wife was his dad. That's why every year he hopes and prays to whatever higher there may be to give his dad the peace of mind he deserves. His dad has already been through enough.

He exhales a heavy breath when his dad lets him go.

"Go sit down. I'll finish dinner."

"No, Dad. I can-"

"No, kiddo. I got it. Go sit and calm down."

"Yeah. You're right."

Instead of heading to the living room, Kurt grabs his jacket and walks out to his backyard. There's a chill in the air along with the dusting of snow that barely sticks to the ground. He walks over to the trampoline he hasn't used in years and climbs on. There's no jumping. Instead, he lies back and gazes up at the darkening sky.

A sense of dread overwhelms him as he thinks of next week. Some part of him wants to conveniently forget his appointment and skip it. To not face the reality of what could be. He wants to continue being the eighteen year old guy who's happy and working on leaving the place where he is. The guy in a wonderful relationship.

The simple thought of Blaine makes his heart flutter in a way nothing else ever has. Happiness flows through him like a strong, steady stream.

His phone rings and brings him out of his thoughts. A smile spreads across his face when he sees Blaine's name on the screen.

"Hi."

"Hi," Blaine replies. "What are you doing?"

"Looking up at the stars. Thinking of you."

"That's crazy. Because I was just thinking of you, too."

His smile grows bigger. "I like knowing that," he shyly confesses. Heat warms his cheeks at admitting that out loud.

There are still things that are new to him with being in a relationship. Admitting and sharing how he's feeling is one of them. Because he's so used to keeping things like that in. To only partially sharing his feelings to his dad.

"What were you thinking?" he asks.

"Wishing it were Friday already," Blaine replies.

"Me too."

"I can't wait to kiss you again."

His lips tingle at the memory of the last kiss they shared. The quick one Blaine gave him during lunch the day before. Want thrums through him to feel Blaine's lips on his again. To be kissed deep and breathless, and until his lips are swollen and numb.

He sits up and crosses his legs. "Blaine, I, uh..." The words he wants to say get caught in his throat.

For some time now he's wanted certain things in their relationship. To take their relationship to the next level. He hasn't said anything to Blaine about this. But he's ready to tell him. To put it on the table for them.

"What is it, Kurt? You can tell me anything."

Blaine's words reassure him; calm him.

"On Friday, can we, um..." He twists the plastic end on the laces of his shoes. Gathers the courage to say what he wants to say. The words rush out of him in a nervous, heavy breath. "I'm ready for more."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want to do more physical stuff with you."

A drawn-out silence follows his reply. If not for Blaine's heavy breathing, he would think the line went dead.

"Blaine? You okay?"

"Wha-? Yeah. I'm fine." Kurt smiles at the shock in Blaine's voice. Wishes he was there in person to see it on his face. "You just took me by surprise is all."

"I figured." He licks his lips. "So, is that okay? Me wanting more?"

"Kurt," Blaine softly sighs, "I'm completely okay with that. If it's what you want. Don't think you have to do something to please me."

"I know. But I want this. I'm ready for more with you."

"Okay." Kurt can hear Blaine's smile with that one word. "We'll do more."

At the same time excitement sweeps through him, nerves make his stomach clench.

This is a big deal for him for several reasons. One of them being that he's trusting himself in the hands of another person. That's not the first time he's done that. But never in this instance. Never to this extent.

"Hey, kiddo," Kurt looks up and sees his dad standing with the back door open, "dinner's ready."

"Okay." He waits until his dad walks back inside to finish his conversation with Blaine. "I have to go."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow in school. Goodnight, Kurt."

"Night, Blaine."

Friday night can't come soon enough.

* * *

The kiss Blaine greets him with Friday night makes his heart melt and causes his body to tingle all over. That tingle grows in strength when he remembers what the night brings for the both of them. A thrill shoots through him at the same time butterflies of nerves flit around in his stomach. But he tries not to think of it. Not yet.

"Wish you could greet me like that all the time," he murmurs against Blaine's lips, smiling.

"I don't think anyone who saw that at school would approve."

"True." Kurt kisses Blaine again because he can. Which is still a crazy concept to him. He can kiss Blaine Anderson, his teacher, because they're together; because Blaine is his boyfriend. Blaine is his and he is Blaine's.

Blaine rips his mouth away when things begin to get hot and heavy. "As much as I would love to skip to the fun part of the night, I promised you a date. So, let's go," Blaine grabs one of Kurt's hands, "because dinner is ready."

The inside of Blaine's house is warm and cozy compared to the cold night. Kurt shrugs off his coat and hands it to Blaine to let him hang it up. Blaine takes one of his hands and leads him to the dining room that has lit candles set out around the space. The table is set for them. A small, short arrangement of flowers sit in the middle.

Although they don't really have the luxury of being able to go out on real dates to restaurants and other places, what Blaine manages to pull off when they have dates at his place more than makes up for it. He finds he doesn't miss the experience of sitting in a crowded restaurant. He loves the intimacy of what he gets by being with just Blaine in his home.

"This is great." He turns and kisses Blaine. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I love doing this for you." Blaine playfully brushes their noses together. "Now sit. I'll go get dinner."

Kurt takes a seat in the chair Blaine pulls out for him.

As he waits for Blaine to return when he leaves, he can't help but to wonder how this came to be his life. Only a few months ago he was secretly crushing on the guy who is in the kitchen getting food for their stay-at-home date. It feels like he won after years of being last.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asks as he sets a plate down in front of him.

He looks at him. "How this all feels like a wonderful dream I'm scared to wake up from."

"Don't be scared." Blaine cups his cheek. Strokes a thumb over the warm flesh. "Because this is real. What I feel for you is real."

Kurt's heart stutters in his chest at Blaine's last statement. "W-What do you feel for me?"

Blaine leans down and brushes their mouths together. "Everything."

The explosion of happiness inside him has Kurt smiling against Blaine's lips. That smile grows once Blaine takes the seat across from him and they begin to eat.

"This is delicious," he says a few bites into the meal.

"Thank you." Blaine takes a drink of his water.

Kurt takes another bite of the creamy mushroom risotto. Softly moans at the flavors on his tongue. A flush of embarrassment stains his cheeks when he realizes how he must look and sound.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Blaine grins; shifts in his seat. "I just hope I can produce those sounds as well as my cooking does."

Kurt's blush deepens as he's reminded of what awaits him after dinner. And he has to laugh at Blaine. "I'm positive you'll do better than your cooking."

Blaine's eyes fill with determination. "I plan to."

Knowing he's going to be on the receiving end of that determination has Kurt pressing his thighs together as excitement and want flow through him.

The rest of dinner passes with not as much fanfare. They talk about different things. Kurt so desperately wants to ask Blaine about the family in the picture he first saw several weeks before. But he keeps the question in. Knows Blaine will tell him when he's ready.

After they finish dinner, and Blaine takes their dirty dishes to the kitchen, he blows out the candles and joins.

"You don't have to help, Kurt," Blaine says when he steps up beside him at the sink and begins to dry the cleaned dishes.

"I want to. You made me dinner. The least I could do is help clean up."

They finish in a matter of minutes. Kurt sits in the living room as Blaine asks and waits for him to join him. He gets excited when he sees him and what he holds.

"I thought you might want something sweet." Blaine sets the plate with chocolate covered strawberries on it on the coffee table in front of them.

"I would." Kurt grabs a strawberry and bites into the chocolate covered fruit. "Thank you," he says when he finishes the first one. He licks the chocolate off his lips.

Blaine's gaze on his lips is intense. A fire of lust and arousal burns in them. He lifts his eyes up to him and grabs a strawberry from the plate. He holds the fruit to his lips. "Eat."

Kurt keeps his eyes on Blaine's as he parts his lips around the fruit and sinks his teeth into the chocolate and sweet, tender flesh.

Blaine's breathing grows heavy. A low groan leaves his lips as he watches him.

Kurt loves knowing how he's affecting him. That he's turning him on.

He's playing with fire, and he can't wait to get burned.

"Again," Blaine demands in a soft tone.

He takes another bite of the strawberry. Purposely slowly drags his tongue along his lips to clean them of any chocolate that may be on them. Releases a soft moan.

"Fuck!"

In an instant, Kurt finds himself straddling Blaine's lap being kissed like it's been years since they've seen each other. The kiss is explosive and hot. It's all tongue and teeth and want and need. Hands roam down his back and grab at his ass.

Who knew chocolate covered strawberries could be so sexy?

He moans as he begins to rock his hips and feels Blaine's hard cock against his own. Lips attack his neck when he drops his head back.

This is easy for him. This is something they've done countless times for months now. But this isn't what he wants. It's not what he asked for. As good as it feels to rub against Blaine until he comes, he's ready for something more.

"Blaine, I... I want..." The words get stuck in his throat.

"I know." Blaine reaches down and pops open the button of his jeans. "I know," he repeats, holding Kurt and laying him down on the couch.

He lifts his arms when Blaine pulls his shirt up. Watches him drop it to the floor before he grabs the hem of his own shirt and pulls it off.

The soft, audible gasp that falls from his lips happens out of surprise at what he sees when Blaine is bare chested above him. It's not the defined muscles of his chest and stomach. The ridges and lines that draw his attention. No, it's the tattoo that starts at his left pec and climbs up and along his shoulder and down his arm.

Of all things he never suspected of Blaine having, a tattoo is the last thing. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to get one. Then again he didn't seem like the kind of guy to be a sadist.

He hesitantly touches his fingers to the tattoo. Skims them over the flowers drawn onto Blaine's tanned skin. He lifts his eyes up to him. Finds Blaine's eyes swimming with something he never expected to see: grief.

"Blaine?"

He attempts to remove his hand but Blaine stops him; covers his hand and holds it to his pec.

"They're lilies."

It's so low Kurt almost wonders if he imagined it.

"What?"

Blaine looks from the tattoo and Kurt's hand, and then to him. "The flowers. They're lilies. I got the tattoo after..."

Kurt can clearly see this is a tough subject for Blaine to talk about. And he doesn't want to push him to discuss anything that isn't easy for him.

"It's okay, Blaine," he says. "You don't have to tell me anything you're not ready to. I understand."

Blaine huffs out a heavy breath. Lets Kurt drop his hand. "Did I ruin this?"

"No." Kurt runs his hands over Blaine's abs and up his chest. "You didn't ruin anything. I still want this. That is if you're up for it."

Blaine grabs one of Kurt's hands and places it over the bulge in his jeans. "I think I'm still up for it."

Kurt laughs; smiles when Blaine does to. "I think we should continue, then."

Blaine plants his hands on either side of his head and leans down over him. "I think we should." He smirks.

Kurt arches and moans when Blaine begins to kiss his way down his body. His body is hit with sharp tingles when Blaine licks and sucks at both his nipples before kissing his way down his abdomen. "Oh f-... Blaine." He cries out when Blaine begins to mouth at the bulge in his jeans.

Blaine stops and sits up. He grabs the zipper of Kurt's jeans and slowly drags it down. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Although that's the truth, that doesn't stop his heart from racing in his chest like the flapping of a hummingbird's wings.

He kicks his shoes off.

"We can stop at any time you want," Blaine lets him know.

"I know." Kurt lifts his hips to allow Blaine to pull down his jeans. "But I don't want to stop."

Blaine drops the jeans to the floor after he pulls them off. Peels off Kurt's socks. He moves to lie between Kurt's legs. "You don't know that." He strokes a thumb along Kurt's cheek. "You could change your mind at any time. And if you do, you have to tell me. I don't want to push you to do anything you thought you were ready for."

Kurt takes Blaine's face in his hands. Gazes up at him with adoration and respect. "I'm ready for this, Blaine. I've thought about this for some time. That's how I know I won't change my mind. But thank you for letting me know I have that choice. I care for you more because of it."

Blaine grabs at one of Kurt's wrists; turns his head and kisses his palm. "I care for you, too."

The words are like a thick, heavy blanket that provides warmth and comfort.

"Let's continue." Blaine hooks his fingers into the band of Kurt's underwear.

Kurt trains his eyes on the ceiling as a blush spreads over his cheeks and down his chest while Blaine takes away the last of his clothing. To be laid bare to someone for the first time is more nerve-wracking than he expected.

"Kurt?"

He finally looks from the ceiling to Blaine, who wears a look of awe and amazement.

"You're stunning," Blaine says with conviction. "Simply stunning."

Kurt smiles. The nerves of being naked in front of Blaine easing considerably.

"Can I... I want to see you." He flicks his eyes down to the bulge in Blaine's jeans before looking back up.

Blaine grins. He sits on the couch and pushes his jeans and underwear off his hips. Frees his cock.

Impressive is not a word Kurt associates with much of anything in his town. Most of everything is good or okay. He hasn't seen too many things in his life he would describe as impressive. But as he lies there staring at Blaine's dick impressive seems like such a weak word to describe it.

"Wow." The word slips free without thought as he continues to stare.

Blaine chuckles. "That's the best reaction I could have hoped for."

Right then, Kurt wants to feel Blaine's cock against his own. Wants to feel the weight of it in his hand. In his mouth. He wants to feel it stretching him open and pushing inside where no one else has ever been.

"Enough ogling." Blaine moves to lie between Kurt's legs. "Let's get to the fun."

"Yes. Fun," he says after Blaine pushes one leg to hang over the edge of the couch as he drapes the other over his tattooed shoulder.

Fun is exactly what he immediately starts to experience, along with the pleasure he feels, when Blaine slowly licks a stripe along the underside of his cock. The pleasure intensifies when Blaine holds the base of his cock and runs his tongue around the head. Teases the tip into the leaking slit.

"Fuck!" Kurt arches his hips to try and get more of that wonderful heat heat gotten a taste of around his cock.

He runs a hand through Blaine's curls. Thrusts his hips up.

Blaine places his free arm across his waist to hold him down. He looks up at him. A mischievous smirk on his lips. "Is there something you want?"

Kurt groans in frustration when Blaine teasingly flicks his tongue over the swollen head of his cock. "I think it's obvious what I want."

"Is it?" Blaine plays clueless.

"Blaine." Kurt whines. "Please."

Blaine groans. "Fuck. I love hearing you beg."

Kurt is about to do it again, but Blaine either takes mercy on him or can no longer deny himself because his cock is enveloped by the most amazing heat he's ever felt. He tries to buck his hips up but Blaine's arm across him stops that. 

The sensation of Blaine giving a long, slow suck to his cock draws a moan from him. Blaine begins to set up a steady rhythm of sucking and bobbing his head while stroking the base of his cock. It's the most phenomenal thing he's felt and experienced so far in his life.

"Feels so good," he voices.

Blaine hums around his cock.

Right as he gets close, Blaine pulls off and moves up his body. He slots their hips their hips together and begins to rock against him.

Kurt moans into the kiss Blaine gives him at the feel of their bare cocks dragging together. He hooks his legs over Blaine's hips and grabs at his shoulders while moving against him.

This moment is so surreal. He never thought in a million years that the first time he saw Blaine he would end up here with him. Only in his dreams did this happen. Only in his dreams did he imagine himself this happy and content.

Blaine reaches down between their bodies and wraps a hand around both their cocks. Starts to stroke and thumb over both their heads.

Kurt pushes up against his cock and through his fist. Chases that release that builds inside him.

"Come for me, Kurt," Blaine growls. "Show me how good you feel."

He tenses and throws his head back and cries out when he lets go. Hot spurts of come spill between them. His release is intense and strong.

Blaine follows moments later. He feels his hot cum hit his skin. Loves knowing their releases are mixing. He feels marked and claimed.

Blaine collapses to him panting and spent. "I've wanted to do that for a long time."

Kurt lets out a short laugh at Blaine's admission.

There are still moments where this seems so surreal. Moments where he wonders if this is all some wonderful dream and he'll wake up from some unexpected coma. If that's the case then he never wants to wake up.

Blaine lifts his head and brushes their noses together. "How much longer can you stay?"

"A few more hours."

"Good." Blaine playfully bites Kurt's chin. "Because I want to do that again."

Kurt grins. "You won't hear any complaints from me."

As he drives home a few hours later, it's on a high from the three orgasms Blaine gave him.

* * *

**Blaine: Call me when you're done.**

_ Kurt: I will. _

After sending the text, he locks his phone and slips it in the pocket of his jacket. The bright lights of the waiting room, that distinctive smell of disinfectant that's always associated with hospitals, the soft muzak playing that is meant to be calming doesn't. It all puts him on edge and reminds him of why he's there.

"You okay, kiddo?" His dad retakes his seat. Grabs the magazine he was flipping through before he went to the restroom.

"Yeah," he half-heartedly answers. "Just want to get this over with."

"Me too, bud." His dad gives a soft, gentle squeeze to his shoulder. "It'll be fine."

Kurt sure hopes that's the case. Because he doesn't want to go through what he did when he was fourteen.

A nurse in purple scrubs and with her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail opens the door to the waiting room holding a clipboard. "Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt takes a deep breath and exhales before standing. His dad joins him as he follows the nurse back to the exam room. He takes a seat on the paper-covered exam seat. Nervously waits while his dad sits next to him on a chair assuring him over and over that he'll be fine.

The assurance both annoys and comforts him. Because it gives him hope while also setting in fear. Fear that the hope he's feeling could all be for naught.

Hands clasped together in his lap, he forces himself not to think of the what if's. Instead, he thinks of Blaine. Thinks of the night before and how he made him forget today. How he gave him pleasure over and over again with his mouth and fingers.

"So, Kurt," Kurt looks up when his doctor, Dr. Winston, walks into the room. She smiles at him and his dad. Pushes up her glasses when they slip down her nose. "We meet again. How are you doing?"

"Great. I feel good."

"That's good to hear." She sets the clipboard with all his information aside. "I guess we can get started. We know how this goes."

"Yeah."

"Good."

Later that night, knocking on Blaine's door, a sense of calm and happiness overtakes him for the first time that day when Blaine opens the door. And they only grow stronger when Blaine pulls him close and kisses him.

He melts against Blaine. All the problems he had been carrying around for the past week and a half disappear while in his arms. It's as if nothing else matters; nothing could be wrong.

He parts his lips and welcomes Blaine's teasing tongue. Moans as their tongues thrust together.

All too soon Blaine is pulling away. His lips tingle and he yearns to press their mouths back together.

"How are you doing?"

"Better now that I'm here with you." With a boldness that comes from out of nowhere, and surprises him, he grabs one of Blaine's hands and places it on his crotch. The hand presses hard against him.

"What do you want, Kurt?" A smirk spreads across Blaine's face. He gives a tentative squeeze to the outline of his cock.

Kurt clutches at Blaine's shoulders while minutely thrusting his hips forward. Sparks of pleasure zing through him. "I-I want your mouth."

Blaine removes his hand and moves to lift Kurt up.

He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist. Hands grab at his ass while he winds his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine walks them inside. Kicks the door shut. He heads for the living room and sits down on the couch. "You want my mouth?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to do? Tell me, Kurt."

There's no shame or embarrassment from him this time when he says his next words. "I want you to suck my cock."

Blaine groans. "Fuck."

Kurt lifts his arms so Blaine can pull his shirt off. Does the same to Blaine. He lets out a playful scream when Blaine grabs him and flips him into the couch cushions. Lying there, he kicks off his shoes and pops the button of his jeans. He pushes his jeans and underwear off as Blaine does the same.

A moan falls from his lips after Blaine lies between his legs and begins to thrust against him.

"You feel so good," Blaine murmurs against his lips.

"You too."

Kurt lies there as Blaine makes his way down his body; pressing kisses along the way. He slightly arches off the couch, hand burying in Blaine's curls, when Blaine takes all of him into his mouth.

The next half hour is spent thinking of nothing but what Blaine's talented mouth does to him.

"When do you get your results back?" Blaine asks.

It's an hour later. Pleasure still burns under his skin as he lies naked on the couch. Blaine lies behind him. One of his arms tucked under his head.

"A few days. Probably Monday," he replies, doing his best to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Hey," Blaine grabs his chin and turns his head to face him, "it's okay to be scared. You don't have to be strong all the time."

The words have the facade he put up of being okay crumbling to the ground. Tears burn the back of his eyes. He doesn't fight them like he normally would. Lets them come. Lets them fall.

"I'm scared," he finally admits out loud; voice trembling and breaking on the words.

He turns around so Blaine can hold him close. He buries his face in the curve of Blaine's neck and cries. Lets go of all the fear and terror he's been holding onto while Blaine whispers reassuring, soothing words into his ear.

By the time he finishes crying he feels drained. And tired. It isn't long before he feels his eyes grow heavy. A peaceful sleep he hasn't had in several days takes over.

The sound of Blaine moving around in the kitchen wakes him some time later. There's a moment where he freaks out at it being later than what it is. But he finds relief when he checks the time on his phone and sees he's been asleep for less than an hour. Boxer briefs and shirt pulled on, he goes to the kitchen, where the wonderful smells of whatever Blaine is cooking permeates the air.

He watches Blaine for a moment. Roams his eyes over his backside. Greedily takes in his luscious ass he would often fantasize about before they got together.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Blaine turns to him. A smile splits his face when he sees him. "Don't be." He walks over to him. Pulls him close for a kiss. "You were tired after everything."

"I was."

"You hungry? I'm making grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"I'm famished."

"Then let's get you fed."

After a delicious dinner, Kurt helps Blaine clean up. Blaine repays the favor by pushing him up against the counter and yanking his underwear down before dropping to his knees and swallowing him down to the root.

"Thank you for this," Kurt says as they stand outside by his car thirty minutes later.

"Of course." Blaine strokes a thumb over Kurt's cheek before kissing him. "Anytime you need me, I'm here for you."

They share one more kiss before he climbs into his car and drives away. The weight of the unknown when it comes to his health returning the further he gets away from Blaine. By the time he reaches home the panic and fear from earlier is almost crushing.

Some part of him fears not being able to do anything productive until he learns the results of his tests.

It's midday on Monday when he's sitting alone at a table for lunch when his phone rings. His heart races when he sees it's Dr. Winston calling.

He takes a few seconds to calm himself before answering. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt. It's Aimee. I have your test results. Are you ready to hear them?"

"Uh... Yes, ma'am." Kurt turns away from everyone so nobody can see him cry should he get bad news. "I'm ready."

Five minutes later Blaine is closing and locking his classroom door before pulling him close and holding him tight. He softly sobs. His emotions get the best of him.

"Tell me, Kurt. You're scaring me here."

He pulls back to look at Blaine. Smiles through his tears. "I'm okay." He sniffles. "I was cleared."

"Oh, thank fuck." Blaine sounds just as relieved as he feels.

Kurt giggles when Blaine grabs his head and yanks him forward into a deep, hungry kiss. He moans and eagerly returns the kiss. Lets the relief and enjoyment pour over him.

Blaine drops his hands to wind his arms around his waist. Rests their foreheads together. Lets out a heavy breath. "I'm so relieved."

"I can tell."

They both share a laugh.

Blaine lifts his head. Adoringly gazes at Kurt. "Let's celebrate."

"How?"

"Friday night. How about I take you on an actual date that isn't staying inside my house. What do you say?"

"I would love that."

Right then in Blaine's comforting embrace, Kurt realizes he's ready to go all the way with Blaine. He's ready to give all of himself over to him.

"It's a date."

Kurt softly smiles. "It's a date."

They share one final kiss before Kurt leaves to go to his next class at the bell. He spends the rest of the school day coming up with the perfect way to tell Blaine he's ready to sleep with him.

****

Come Friday night, Kurt finds himself climbing into Blaine's car after he pulls up to the curb of his house.

"Hi."

"Hi." Blaine leans over and kisses him. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Kurt buckles his seatbelt. "So, where are we going?"

Blaine grins. "It's a surprise."

An hour and a half later, far away from where anyone could recognize them, Blaine pulls into the parking lot near a city park. Kurt looks around confused.

"What is this?"

Blaine undoes his seatbelt. "Let me show you."

He follows Blaine after he climbs out of the car. Watches him open his trunk and grab a blanket. His confusion only grows at the sight of it. But he doesn't question anything. He trusts Blaine. Takes his offered hand and walks with him to wherever they are going.

"Oh. Wow!" Kurt goes momentarily speechless as he stills when he finally sees where Blaine brought him.

Set up in the park is a giant movie screen. Couples sit in front of it on spread out blankets.

"Do you like it?"

He looks to Blaine with a big smile on his face. "I love it." He plants a big kiss on him.

Blaine chuckles. "Come on. Let's go find a spot."

Under a tree is where Blaine spreads out the blanket. Blaine sits down and back against the trunk of the tree. Kurt sits between Blaine's legs and rests back against him.

Blaine wraps his arms around him.

"What movie are they showing?"

"Sixteen Candles."

As they watch the movie when it begins to play, Kurt can't help but to think that this is not a place he pictured himself a few months ago. And he wouldn't change it for anything. Not for all the money in the world.

By the time they get to the end of the movie when Samantha and Jake sit on the table and lean over the cake to kiss, Blaine turns his head and kisses him. He softly moans and parts his lips; welcomes the gentle, teasing thrusts of Blaine's tongue.

The kiss is a reminder of what he plans to ask Blaine for that night. It creates butterflies in his stomach.

They stand up. Blaine gathers the blanket and grabs his hand before they make their way back to the car.

"Did you have fun?"

Kurt looks at Blaine and smiles. "I did. Thanks for bringing me here."

Blaine pulls Kurt close and kisses him. "It was my pleasure. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Let's go eat."

Thirty minutes later finds Kurt sitting across from Blaine in the booth at a diner not far from the park. Besides them there are a few other people enjoying dinner. No one pays them any attention. None of them know or could suspect that they are teacher and student. That Blaine is a dominant, and he wants nothing more than to be his submissive. To the outside world they are just two guys on a date.

"How did you know about that theater?" Kurt dunks a fry in ketchup.

"It was on a first date with some guy. He wasn't memorable, but the outdoor theater was," Blaine replies.

Kurt laughs.

"It's been awhile since I've gone to see a movie there. I'm glad I could take you."

"I'm glad I could go with you." Kurt reaches over and takes Blaine's hand in his.

They eat and talk for the next hour. After sharing a slice of cherry pie, they stand to leave. Kurt waits outside by the car while Blaine pays. He takes the time alone to breathe and gather the courage to ask Blaine to take him back to his place.

Blaine joins him minutes later. "You ready?"

"Yeah." His heart begins to race.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"Um..." Kurt looks down. Butterflies start to flit around in his belly out of nerves. "My dad is away until next week. So, I was hoping I could..."

Blaine lifts Kurt's chin. "Do you want to stay the night with me?"

Heat floods his cheeks. The blush that blooms over his skin is unmistakable. The thread of embarrassment that winds through him has him looking away. Why he's embarrassed, he's unsure. Maybe because he's putting himself out there in a scary, new way.

He bites his lower lip and gives a small nod of his head.

"Gonna have to get you to stop doing that," Blaine says as he pulls his lower lip away from his teeth with his thumb.

"Bad habit," Kurt explains.

Blaine brushes a thumb over his lips. "What do you really want, Kurt?"

He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I'm ready to have sex."

Blaine tips his head back and exhales a heavy breath. "Fuck."

"Is that a good fuck? Or a bad one?"

Blaine drops his head. "Trust me, that was a good one. But, Kurt, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I've thought about this for some time now. I want this with you." He steps close to Blaine. Slips a hand into one of Blaine's. "I want you to be my first."

Blaine says nothing. Only kisses him.

The drive to Blaine's home seems to take forever, but at the same time seems to be over in seconds. The whole way Kurt's heart raced in his chest. Excitement and nerves and fear and worry all warred together inside him. At one point, he was sure he was going to be sick. He was close to telling Blaine that he changed his mind. But one look at him, and he calmed considerably.

This is Blaine. Someone he trusts. Someone he knows will be gentle and kind with him.

Blaine pulls up to his house and parks. He turns off the engine. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Let's go."

Kurt climbs out of the car and walks beside Blaine up to the front door. His heart races as he steps inside.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water."

Blaine hands him a bottle of water from his fridge. He takes a drink. Buys some time to calm his nerves some.

"Whenever you're ready, Kurt."

Kurt takes another drink and screws the cap back on the bottle before setting it aside. "I'm ready."

Blaine chuckles. He takes one of Kurt's hands in his. "Let's go upstairs."

Blaine's bedroom is as Kurt imagined it. There's not much furnishing. Besides the bed and side tables, the only other thing is a wooden dresser.

As he stands the room and stares at Blaine's bed, it really begins to hit him that he's about to have sex for the first time. Then it hits him what Blaine might do to him.

"Are you going to tie me up or spank me, or something?" The idea of it excites him.

"No." Blaine undoes his jeans and lets them rest on his hips.

Kurt's heart sinks a little. His expectation was high that Blaine would start to ease him into the BDSM life tonight. The truth is, he was eagerly looking forward to beginning that aspect of his relationship with Blaine.

"Why? Because you don't think I'm ready?" He kicks off his shoes while Blaine does the same.

"No, Kurt. I know you're ready." Blaine works open Kurt's jeans and pushes them off his hips. "Step out."

Kurt holds Blaine's shoulders when he crouches down and steps out of his jeans. "Then why?"

Blaine stands and pulls Kurt close. "Because I want your first time to be just us and nothing else. It should be memorable for the right reasons."

"Us doing that stuff would be memorable."

"Yes, it would be." Blaine starts to undo the buttons of Kurt's shirt. "But the first time we're together should just be sex. You don't need more reason to be nervous."

Kurt thinks it over for a few seconds and realizes that's the truth. "Yeah. You're right."

"We'll get there." Blaine pushes Kurt's shirt off. "I promise. Now, lie down on the bed."

Laid back on the bed, Kurt arches and softly cries out when Blaine takes him into his mouth after removing his underwear. It hasn't been long that Blaine has been doing this to him, but he's already become addicted to his mouth.

Blaine pulls off with a soft pop after a few minutes. Kisses his way up his body. Sucks and teases each of his nipples before kissing him. He moans at the taste of himself on Blaine's tongue.

"You're so gorgeous, Kurt."

Kurt preens at the words. At the conviction they hold.

"I want to see you, too." He reaches for Blaine's shirt and pulls it off. Skims his fingers over the tattoo on his left pec and shoulder.

Blaine puts his weight on one arm and shoves his jeans and underwear off with the other.

Kurt looks down at his cock when it springs free. Is eager and nervous to feel it inside him. Is suddenly realizing just how big Blaine is.

"Don't think about it," Blaine whispers as he resettles between his legs.

It's all he can think about considering Blaine is about to be inside him.

"You're big," he says in a soft, nervous voice.

"Thanks." Blaine laughs, then gets serious. "It'll be okay. But if you want to stop, Kurt, I'll understand."

"No." Kurt minutely shakes his head. "Keep going."

Blaine reaches over and opens the drawer of the side table; grabs a bottle of lube from inside. He sits up on his knees and squeezes some onto his fingers. "Lift your knees to your chest."

Knees held to his chest, Kurt lets out a soft gasp when a slick finger slowly begins to push inside him.

"You okay?" Blaine asks once his finger is to the knuckle.

"Y-Yeah."

It doesn't take long for him to quickly adjust and enjoy the feeling of Blaine's finger inside him. And that feeling grows when he adds a second and third finger. He pants and moans. Is desperate for more.

Blaine pulls his hand away and reaches in the drawer again. This time for a condom.

"I'm clean," Kurt informs Blaine.

Blaine lets out a small laugh. "I trust you, Kurt." He leans down and kisses him. "But I would rather be safe than sorry."

"Are you not...you know?"

"No, Kurt. I haven't been with anyone in over two years. But I want to be absolutely positive that when I'm inside you bare that there is no worry."

"When will you get tested?"

Blaine rips open the foil packet. "As soon as I can."

Even though he doesn't want Blaine wearing one, there's something about watching him roll the latex over his straining cock that excites and thrills him.

He's about to have sex!

This is something he never imagined doing while still in high school. So not only to do it now, but with one of his teachers is crazy.

Blaine grabs his cock and presses the head to his hole. "Ready?"

Kurt nods his head. "Yeah."

The first press of Blaine inside him, the feel of stretching around the head of his cock, has him clutching at Blaine's sides through the pain.

He knew it would hurt. Read things online to prepare himself for this moment. But none of that information could properly prepare him for how much it would actually hurt. It feels as if he's being split in two.

He tenses.

"Breathe, Kurt."

It almost seems impossible to do that small, simple task. His mind can't seem to focus on anything else but the pain. The pain that feels as if it'll never go away. The pain that thrums through him like heavy beats of a heart. Right then he's thankful to Blaine for not including any kind of BDSM in this moment. He was right. It would have been too much.

"It hurts," he whispers.

"I know." Blaine cups the side of Kurt's face and gently strokes his thumb over his cheek. "But I promise it'll get better. Just relax. Relax and let me in. Trust me."

Blaine whispers the last words in such a way that Kurt lets go of everything. He lets go of the fear and nerves. He lets go of all worries and doubts. He relaxes.

Blaine sinks in a little more once he does. "That's good. You're doing perfect."

He relaxes further at the praise. Blaine gently thrust in and out until he's seated all the way inside him.

There's still an underlying pain. Uncomfortableness he doesn't like. But none of that matters. Not when he has Blaine inside him, and looking at him like he's the most amazing thing he's ever seen.

"You okay?" Blaine softly strokes a thumb over his cheek.

Kurt smiles up at him. "Yeah. It's getting better."

"It'll be easier and easier each new time."

To know he's going to be doing this again with Blaine makes Kurt's heart jump in excitement.

Once the pain fades to a barely negligible thing, he minutely arches his hips. "You can move now."

Blaine kisses him before doing just that.

The movement of Blaine's hips is tentative and gentle. The thrusts are long and drawn out; tender. Blaine fucks him with a tenderness that he respects.

"How are you doing?" Blaine asks with a panting voice as he thrusts.

Kurt hooks his legs over Blaine's hips. Wraps his arms around his back and grabs at his shoulders. "I-I'm good." He arches and moans at a particularly great thrust. Shivers when Blaine brushes his prostate. "There... Oh fuck! Right there."

Blaine plants his arms on either side of Kurt's head and swivels his hips until he's hitting Kurt's prostate right on.

Kurt loudly moans and claws at Blaine's back as white hot pleasure streaks through him. "Fuck!" he loudly screams. "Harder. Fuck me harder."

Blaine takes his mouth in a rough, bruising kiss. Growls against his lips as he begins to thrust harder.

The sensation begins at the base of his spin. It's an intense pressure that quickly spreads to his groin area. His balls grow tight as his cock begins to leak a small puddle onto his stomach.

"Blaine, I... Please," he softly begs.

Blaine shoves a hand between their bodies and wraps it around his cock. It only takes a few strokes before he's screaming his release. He comes between their bodies while squeezing around Blaine.

Blaine presses their foreheads together. "Fuck!" he growls before thrusting a handful more times and stilling.

The weight of Blaine's body on him is nothing he notices. All he knows in that moment is the pleasure Blaine gave him. The pleasure that ripples through him; pleasure he never knew was possible.

"Holy fuck," Blaine exhales.

Blaine's breath on his neck is hot. He smiles at being able to reduce his teacher to this uncharacteristic mess. Any doubt he may have had at Blaine not enjoying it as much as him is not needed at those two words.

They stay like that for a few minutes longer. Blaine pushes up onto his arms and carefully slips out of him. He gives a slight wince at the pain.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

He lies there as Blaine walks to his bathroom. Touches his fingers to the mess on his stomach and chest. Grins at the reason for it.

Blaine returns and sits on the edge of the bed. Runs a damp washcloth over the messy parts of him. "No regrets?"

"No." He opens his legs to let Blaine clean him. "Not a one."

Blaine smiles. "Good." He sets the washcloth on top of the side table. Climbs back into bed with Kurt.

Kurt curls around his side. Rests his head on his shoulder. "I knew it would be perfect with you." That was one thing he was always scared of when he would think of having sex for the first time. That it would be memorable for all the wrong reasons was why he vowed to wait until college and met someone mature to lose his virginity. But meeting Blaine and having everything that prospered between them happen, he knew he found someone who would give him an amazing first time. Who would take into consideration his innocence in everything. Someone who would be gentle and caring. Blaine was all that. And more.

He lifts his head and smiles down at him. "Thank you."

Blaine returns his smile. "It was my pleasure." He skims his fingers up and down Kurt's back. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt takes a moment to get a feeling of his body. "Sore," he replies. "But amazing."

"If you need anything, just tell me."

"Okay."

He turns away from Blaine when he moves to lie on his side. Feels safe and comforted when Blaine presses into him from behind. Falls asleep within minutes of getting in that position.

* * *

There's something about waking up to the world as a new person that is amazing. When Kurt opens his eyes the next morning, it's with a smile on his face at the memory from the night before. The soreness he feels in his hips and ass a physical reminder. He’s someone new. Someone who has experienced sex. He’s not that same innocent person from the day before.

He reaches for Blaine but finds his side of the bed empty. He sits up and hears the shower running. A shower is something he wants and needs.

There's no shame as he climbs out of Blaine's bed naked. There's no one to see. And the only person who could see is someone who's seen him naked before.

In need of a change of clothes, he walks over to the dresser and pulls open the top drawer. Instead of clothes, what he finds has him catching his breath at the sight.

Inside the drawer sits a variety of riding crops that sit on red felt liner. A couple are simple black crops with a leather loop at the end. One is just a simple crop with nothing else. There are several others. And they all amaze him. He wants to pull one out. Wants to know what it would feel like striking his body.

"Kurt?"

Kurt quickly shuts the drawer at hearing Blaine's voice. He turns to him. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I was looking for some clothes and..." He looks away; down at his feet. Embarrassment and shame swirl inside him. "I didn't mean to look." His voice comes out soft. Regretful.

"It's okay." Blaine walks over and steps behind Kurt. "I want you to look." He grabs Kurt's hands and lifts them to rest on the knobs of the drawer. "I want you to see what I'll be using on you soon."

With shaky hands, Kurt slowly opens the drawer again. The sight of different riding crops resting on the red felt lined drawer has his heart racing. Not out of fear or anxiety. But out of excitement and want.

If there was any doubt before that this wasn't for him, it's dissolved in that moment. Because the mere idea of Blaine using a crop on him sends a sharp shudder of want through him.

"What do you think of them?"

Kurt says the first thing he thought when he saw the crops resting in the drawer. "They're beautiful."

"You can touch, Kurt."

He slowly reaches out and tentatively runs his fingers along the leather of the riding crop. The thought of the crop striking him makes his cock twitch.

_ This is me _ he thinks. This is who he is and what he wants. He wants to be at Blaine's mercy. He wants his kisses as much as he wants his hits. He wants the pain as much as the pleasure.

Blaine grabs the crop he touches and lifts it out.

The feel of the cold leather loop slowly being dragged up his inner thigh has Kurt trembling. Arousal blooms in his belly. It's hot and all encompassing. Has him needy and hungry for the strike of the leather.

Fingers slowly graze up his cock and draw a moan from him.

"You want it, don't you?" Blaine thumbs at the head of his leaking cock. "You want the hit of the crop."

There's no point in trying to deny what his body easily gives away. "Yes," he sighs.

"Bend over the bed. Spread your legs," Blaine orders in a hard voice.

There's nothing to properly explain what Kurt feels as he steps wide and bends over the bed. His heart races in anticipation and excitement, and a hint of nerves. It feels like the moments before riding a roller coaster. The unknown that makes it exciting and scary all at once.

Hands on his ass cheeks spread him open, and he buries his face in the bed to hide as Blaine looks at the most private part of him.

"Don't be embarrassed, Kurt," Blaine says as he traces a thumb around his hole. The place where he was buried the night before. The place he claimed. "Every inch of you is beautiful."

Kurt turns his head. Sees the truth in Blaine's eyes.

"Three hits, Kurt. That's all I'm giving you."

"Okay." Three is not enough for what he wants, but more than enough for what he needs at that moment.

"After every hit, I want you to count out loud. Call me sir after every count. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir." The word feels right being spoken to Blaine.

"Fuck! You're going to ruin me."

A smile tugs at Kurt's lips. Blaine's statement thrilling him. It's an amazing feeling to know the kind of effect he has on Blaine.

"Ready?"

"Yes, Sir."

Blaine teases him for a moment by slowly dragging the end of the crop down his back and over his ass. He starts to grow agitated; is about to say something when Blaine brings the crop down on his ass.

The first hit is hard. Kurt goes up on his toes as pain stings where the leather strikes. But as he breathes through the pain, there's something else he takes notice of. Pleasure. It flickers inside him like lights slowly glowing brighter and brighter.

"One, Sir."

Blaine brings the crop down on him again.

"Two, Sir."

Blaine strikes him one last time.

"Three, Sir."

He's harder than he's ever known as he lies there bent over the bed. The sound of the dresser drawer opening and closing barely registers with him. He feels as Blaine grabs his ass cheeks and spreads him open.

As Blaine sinks into him moments later, it's clearer than ever before for Kurt that this is who Blaine is. That he's with a sadist. And the new part of himself that he discovered is the kind of person who wants Blaine to hurt him. To give him the pain and pleasure he seeks.

Hands grip the sheets under him as Blaine fucks him hard and fast.

This is nothing like what they did the night before. There's no tenderness or calmness to Blaine's movements. It's rough and hard. Where last night they made love, this is pure and simple fucking. This is about two bodies seeking out nothing but pleasure. Not about connecting and being close. This is raw and carnal. Primal through and through.

Even though it's only his second time in so many hours, the sensation of being taken is one he's quickly loving. The fullness combined with the force of which Blaine works his cock into him is magnificent.

Kurt comes with a loud cry of Blaine's name as he clenches around his cock. He releases all over the bed and his stomach untouched. 

Blaine continues to fuck him through his orgasm. Drawing it out and making it better than the one he had the night before.

Blaine comes with a shout that is filled with pleasure. Collapses on top of him afterwards. "Yeah," he breathes out into his ear, "you're going to ruin me." He pulls out and steps back.

Kurt stands and turns to him. Ignores the twinge of pain in his ass. Watches as Blaine removes and discards the used condom.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" The question is asked in a teasing manner. He smiles to show so. But Blaine's reply stops his heart.

"Kurt," Blaine tenderly holds his face in his hands, "I would gladly be destroyed by you."

If he ever doubted it before, which he never did, then those words would have assured him for good that Blaine wants this as much as him.

Watching Blaine place the crop back in the drawer and shut it has Kurt curious. If the first drawer was riding crops, he's curious as to what the other four drawers hold. What other things Blaine will be using on him in the future.

Blaine turns back to Kurt. "Come. Let's take a hot shower."

Kurt goes with Blaine when he takes his hand. Thoughts of what the four other drawers hold leave his mind.

In the shower, under the hot spray of water, he feels taken care of as Blaine runs a soapy foam sponge all over his body.

"How are you feeling?"

"Thoroughly fucked," he replies to Blaine's question.

Blaine chuckles.

They finish their shower and dress. Kurt wears the shirt and boxers Blaine handed him.

"You hungry? Because I was thinking of pancakes for breakfast."

"Starved."

They head downstairs to the kitchen.

"How many?" Blaine stands at the stove pouring pancake batter into a hot, buttered skillet.

"Two, please." Kurt gingerly takes a seat at the kitchen island. The pain in his ass has him wincing. The corner of his mouth turns up when he thinks how it's both because of the hits from the riding crop and how Blaine fucked him like a mad man.

Blaine is crouched at his side in a second. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken you like that."

"It's okay. I enjoyed it."

"Still, I should have known better. Your first time was just last night. You're still new to this. Still tender."

"I'm fine, Blaine." Kurt cradles the side of Blaine's face. "It's nothing I can't handle. Plus," a blush stains his cheeks, "I like it."

"Still... I'm an idiot. I just couldn't help it."

It makes Kurt smile to know both how much Blaine wants him, and how much he cares for him.

After breakfast they sit out on the back porch.

"This place is so gorgeous and peaceful." Kurt snuggles closer to Blaine under the blanket he has wrapped around them.

The spectacular view from Blaine's back porch is stunning. Hills are covered in trees. A light dusting of snow covers the leaves and ground.

"It was the big reason I bought this place."

"Well, you made an excellent choice."

Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt's temple. Whispers, "I did."

"Why did you move here?"

Blaine takes so long to answer that Kurt begins to think he didn't hear him. "I needed a change. To get away. The relationship I was in ended horribly and I couldn't stay where I was. Where everything would remind me of that."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I got to meet you because of it."

Kurt smiles and shivers against Blaine.

"Let's go inside before you turn into a popsicle."

Inside, he sits on the floor wrapped in the blanket as Blaine starts a fire in the fireplace.

"Better?"

He holds the blanket tighter around himself. Feels the heat of the fire already warming him. "Much."

"Good. Don't move." Blaine kisses him before standing. "I'll get us something hot to drink."

When he returns, Blaine offers him a mug of hot chocolate. Kurt moves the blanket away so Blaine can sit behind him. He leans back against his body. They watch the fire and drink their hot chocolate.

"Do you miss where you moved from?"

"Sometimes. I miss my old friends and colleagues."

Kurt takes another drink of his hot chocolate and sets the mug aside. "Have you thought about visiting them?"

"Once or twice."

"You should," he encourages Blaine. "I'm sure they would love to see you."

"I don't know. We'll see."

Desire ignites under his skin some time later when Blaine begins to skim his fingers along his arm. Want burns like a fire inside him. He grabs Blaine's hand and places it over the bulge in his underwear.

"What are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine skims his lips along Kurt's neck.

"I think that's obvious." Kurt turns his head and brushes his lips over Blaine's. Flicks the tip of his tongue over his top lip. "Is this normal? Wanting someone this much?"

Blaine holds the side of his face. "No," he replies before crashing their mouths together.

He lets Blaine pull his underwear off before pushing him to lie back on the floor. Moans and arches his back when he takes him into his mouth before fucking him with his tongue.

"Blaine, I... I... Ngh."

Blaine stops and stands. "Stay there."

Kurt pulls off his shirt while Blaine heads upstairs. Quickly spreads out the blanket in front of the fireplace. Grabs a few of the throw pillows to add. Lies back and waits for Blaine to return.

Blaine comes back moments later holding a condom and the bottle of lube. Stops besides him and quickly gets naked.

Kurt grins and crooks a finger at him.

They kiss and rut together until both of them are panting and desperate for more.

Blaine flips him over and raises his hips. He takes him with a tenderness for a few minutes before starting to slap his ass.

Each hard smack pushes him closer and closer to the edge until he comes.

Blaine follows a handful of thrusts later.

Kurt turns to his back after Blaine pulls out of him. Pleasure courses through him as his ass wonderfully stings from Blaine’s hits.

"Gonna get rid of these as soon as I can," Blaine says as he removes the used condom and ties it off.

The thought of Blaine being inside him bare soon has heat unfurling in Kurt's belly. He hopes soon comes as quick as possible. Because if just the thought of it creates this kind of reaction, he can only imagine what it'll be like when he actually takes Blaine with nothing between them.

Blaine leaves and comes back a moment later holding a damp cloth. He sits back on the floor and tenderly cleans Kurt.

Kurt gazes at him with a small smile on his face. Curiosity getting the best of him. The question he's been wondering about for months comes falling out of his mouth without thought.

"When did you know this was for you?"

"By this, I'm assuming you mean the lifestyle I have when it comes to sex?"

"Yes."

Blaine smiles. "When I was your age."

"What happened?"

"My college roommate happened."

"Did you and him..." Kurt gestures with his hand when he doesn't finish his question. The burst of jealousy he experiences surprises him. Though he shouldn't be jealous. Because of course Blaine would have a past. It's to be expected. But he still doesn't like the idea of him with someone else.

"No. He's straight. We were just friends. We're still friends. I talk to him all the time. He's one of my best friends."

"What's his name?"

"Orlando. O."

"What happened with you and O?"

"I guess you could say he rescued me from myself."

"How so?"

Blaine sets the washcloth aside. "I was in a bad place. I was acting out and not caring. O noticed and straightened me out."

"How? What did he do?"

"One night I came back to our dorm after being gone for a few days without a word. O was pissed. I had never seen him that angry before. I tried to laugh it off; apologize. But he wasn't having any of that. He slammed our door and shoved a chair under the handle so no one could disturb us. I thought we were going to talk. Nope." Blaine smiles and chuckles. "O told me he was tired of seeing me slowly ruin my life. Said he was going to take control. He told me to kneel."

"Did you?"

Blaine shakes his head. "I told him he was fucking crazy if he thought I was going to listen to him. I tried to leave but he wrestled me to the ground. He held my hands behind my back and said I needed discipline. That I needed to be punished."

"What did he do?"

"He punished me."

"How?"

"He shoved my pants down and struck me with a belt on my ass. I was confused for a few days after. Unsure of why I liked it and what it meant. Eventually, I went back. That's when O and I entered into our dominant/submissive relationship."

"And you and him never slept together?"

"No. Not all relationships like that are sexual."

"Did you enjoy being a submissive?"

"Yeah, I did. But the moment I experienced dominating someone that first time, I found what I was."

"How old were you then?"

"Twenty-four," Blaine replies. "O took me to a club. We had just ended our relationship. I went to appease him, never expecting to do anything."

"What happened?"

"There was this guy a few years older than me. He made it clear what he wanted. I decided to try and enjoyed it more than when I was a submissive."

"What happened with you and the guy?"

"He was my first submissive. We were together for about two years."

"What happened?"

"We had an amicable split. We knew the relationship—both kinds—ran its course."

"And after him?"

"I met Zane."

The way Blaine tenses at the name tells Kurt there's a rocky history there. That Zane is the reason he moved here two years ago. Instead of forcing Blaine to talk about a subject he still feels strongly over, he changes topic.

"Does O know about me?"

Blaine stretches out next to him. A look of relief at not having to talk about Zane on his face. "Yes."

"Does he know I'm a student of yours?"

"In more ways than one."

Kurt doesn't get angry at Blaine for telling his friend about him, and what he is. If Blaine trusts him, which he obviously does, then he feels the same.

He snuggles close to Blaine. Can't imagine a better place in the world than where he is in that moment.

They spend the rest of the day lying on the spread out blanket in front of the fire. They spend hours talking or lying in comfortable silences with each other. They have a picnic of fruits, meats and cheeses, and wine. They kiss and touch; fuck and make love. It's late into the morning when they finally fall asleep.

Kurt falls asleep with a smile on his face; positive no weekend he's experienced so far in his life could top this one.


End file.
